En el Infierno
by kyuuni
Summary: Algunos pagaban las consecuencias por ser como son. [Tokyo Ghoul AU]


Finally… ¡Fin de semana! *lanza confeti*

Para previo aviso; iba a ponerlo en categoría M, pero no parecía lo bastante gore como lo es Tokyo Ghoul, cualquier cosa me pueden avisar. Tal vez esto debería estar en la categoría de crossover, pero no se asemeja tanto a la historia original de Tokyo Ghoul, así que esto sería un… ¿Semi-AU? Ya que esto es en el mundo de Kuroko no Basket solo que con Ghouls y alguna que otra sorpresa. Y sip… esto es **KiKuro. **

**Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico, onegai.**

**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el Infierno<strong>

Teikou era destacado por su prodigioso equipo de baloncesto, sus jugadores regulares eran demasiado talentosos, haciéndose llamar entre la gente "La Generación de los Milagros", ganándose el temor y el odio de equipos de baloncesto de otras escuelas medias. Y aunque fueran solo una noticia más del montón, la conmoción de la gente y el temor iban en una dirección contraria con el tema del deporte.

"Ghouls… me gustaría ser uno, sería cool."

Ghouls rondando por la ciudad de Tokyo, eso era el temor de la gente.

"¡Aominecchi! ¡No digas tonterías!"

"Aomine… eres un idiota."

Los Ghouls son criaturas caníbales que rondan en las noches de Tokyo, si sales despreocupado por las calles ellos pueden sentir el aroma a carne humana y literalmente solo eres una presa más del montón. Y lo peor de todo, es que ellos se ocultan, haciéndose pasar por humanos comunes y corrientes. El temor de la gente se hizo más grande cuando la tasa de muertes aumentó en un 30%, y nadie salía a la calle por esa misma razón.

Fue tan grande el miedo, que los estudiantes y trabajadores salían más temprano para llegar a casa antes de que se posara el sol.

"Kise, Midorima… ¡No sean idiotas! ¡Tómenselo como una broma!" Aomine Daiki, miembro de la llamada Generación de los Milagros, se tomaba el tema de los Ghouls como una broma inofensiva. Kise pensaba que se lo tomaba tan a la ligera por el simple hecho de no haber visto uno en su vida "Además los Ghouls solo son unos insectos… ¿Y qué si comen carne humana? Solo por eso no― ¡Auch!"

Las palabras del moreno habían sido interrumpidas. Detrás del chico que ahora acariciaba su cabeza por el dolor, se encontraba el actual capitán del equipo de baloncesto: Akashi Seijuurou. Su semblante indiferente hizo estremecer a los otros dos.

"Daiki… no te lo tomes como una broma" comentó finalmente el pelirrojo, aunque su tono era calmado, no parecía como si todo estuviera bien "La tasa de muertes ha aumentado por las desenas de personas que fueron devoradas por esas criaturas... y tú solo dices que quieres ser uno de ellos."

Aunque Aomine lo mirara con esa mirada de "Eso fue una broma, idiota" el capitán no se lo había tomado como una. Midorima, que ahora estaba mirando el piso de madera, sabía por qué Akashi actuaba de esa manera tan fría con respecto al tema de los Ghouls. Pero ya no había remedio. Mientras que Kise miraba hacia la puerta, esperando a una persona en especial.

Kuroko estaba llegando tarde y nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera Aomine.

La falta de Kuroko hizo que Kise se preocupara mucho. Y aunque ya sabía que él tenía una baja presencia, el rubio se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba, como perro fiel que busca a su amo. Entonces su mente relacionó la falta de Kuroko con lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, y sintió un escalofrío que pasaba desde sus hombros hasta la punta de los pies.

La masacre en el departamento 234 fue un evento que ningún ciudadano de Tokyo olvidaría jamás, los ghouls demostraron que no eran tan solo simples insectos carnívoros.

Pero luego sacó sus preocupaciones de la mente cuando vio aquella figura pálida y debilucha entrando por la puerta del gimnasio.

Kise se sintió feliz.

Luego de unos minutos de saludos y chistes, era la hora de comenzar la práctica habitual. Habían faltado más personas desde la última práctica, y Akashi, mientras marcaba con una cruz las inasistencias, tragaba saliva para contener el grito de frustración de quería salir de su garganta. Momoi, que estaba a su lado, miraba los espacios vacíos que cada vez más iban incrementando. Muchos habían dejado de ir a las prácticas, muchos habían dejado la escuela… y el estado de otros era desconocido.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, y continuaron con la práctica habitual.

―

El tiempo de las prácticas era muy corto por el nuevo reglamento de la escuela hacia la invasión de Ghouls en la ciudad. Era por el bienestar y hasta la vida de cada estudiante en Teikou. Nadie podía quejarse ante esa regla extrita, obviamente nadie quiere ser devorado por un monstruo así. Todos estaban de acuerdo, y nadie protestó.

Los que participaban en un club se dirigían a la salida gigante de la escuela media, algunos hasta corrían para llegar pronto a sus casas. Faltaba poco para que el sol se posara en el horizonte en todo su esplendor, y el equipo de baloncesto recién salía del primer gimnasio.

"Tengan cuidado en el camino a casa." Dijo Akashi, todos notaron el gesto de preocupación en su rostro, para que luego se diera la vuelta sin mirar atrás. Midorima lo acompañó por detrás, sin decir ninguna palabra.

"Arara, yo me voy antes de que oscurezca… bye bye~" el jugador de centro y de casi dos metros de altura, Murasakibara Atsushi, se despidió con un gesto vago de manos y se marchó a pasos lentos.

"Mi tren no pasa hasta el anochecer, tendré que ir solo a casa" musitó preocupado el sexto hombre fantasma, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

La chica entre ellos cuatro miró con aspecto de terror al joven chico de cabello celeste. Y no es por la razón que cualquiera se imagina, pero tal vez solo era su imaginación. Trató de actuar desapercibida para tratar de ocultar sus dudas.

Kise, en cambio se aterró.

"¡Kurokocchi! ¡Es peligroso que vayas solo a tu casa!" musitó el rubio mientras agitaba los hombros del nombrado Kurokocchi.

"Kise tiene razón… los Ghouls andan como hienas hambrientas por las calles, no debes bajar la guardia" le aconsejó el moreno, su tono despreocupado no cambió en lo absoluto "Pero quizás ni los Ghouls te noten… ya sabes."

"¡Aominecchi!" y aunque Kise parecía enojado, lo último que dijo el moreno le pareció un poco, tan solo un poco gracioso. Pero una persona tan inocente y calmada como Kurokocchi podía llegar a ser presa fácil de esos monstruos… ¡Definitivamente no iba a dejarlo solo! Aunque las palabras iban a costar un poco decirlas, porque se trataba de Kuroko Tetsuya… ¿no? "Kurokocchi… que te parece si yo… te acompaño… ¿a casa?"

"¿Lo dices en serio, Kise-kun?" los ojos de Kuroko resplandecieron a la vista de Kise, y aunque no encontraba una traducción para esa mirada, no importaba.

"¡Sí! ¡Vámonos antes de que anochezca, Kurokocchi!" Kise, con entusiasmo a flor de piel, tomó la muñeca del más bajo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la salida de la escuela "¡Nos vemos… Momocchi, Aominecchi!"

Momoi y Aomine también saludaron al rubio, observando como las espaldas de ambos chicos se desaparecían de sus vistas. Aomine, que se había mantenido calmado durante ese transcurso de tiempo, suspiró y observó a la chica que estaba a su lado.

"Oye, Satsuki…" musitó, haciendo que ella se estremeciera "Tetsu no parece ser él mismo desde hace tiempo… Y al parecer tú también lo sabes ¿no es así?"

Momoi no podía negarse cuando Aomine ya se había dado cuenta de su lenguaje corporal. Y si, él obviamente tenía razón, y eso le preocupaba en muchos sentidos. No solo en comportamiento de Tetsu-kun, si no también aquella mirada triste en sus enormes ojos celestes. Ese no era el Kuroko Tetsuya del que se enamoró.

"Así es, Dai-chan."

―

"Kise-kun… ya puedes soltar mi muñeca"

"¡Lo siento Kurokocchi!" musitó el rubio, soltando la muñeca del otro chico.

Nunca había estado a solas con Kuroko, y más cuando el aroma de la muerte podía estar en cualquier esquina de la ciudad. Estaba transitado, y el sol se estaba tornando en un color rojizo, iluminando los edificios de la ciudad. La gente que pasaba por las calles miraba insegura a cualquiera que caminara a su alrededor… y como para no estarlo. La confianza y el afecto en cada individuo se pierden, y hasta las relaciones laborales forman lazos de desconfianza por tanto temor. Cualquier persona, cualquier niño que caminara por estas calles podía ser un Ghoul, y todos rozaban hombro con ellos.

Kise trató de ignorar todo acontecimiento que revolucionaba la ciudad, caminando normalmente con un amigo al lado. Kuroko no musitaba palabra, mirando a la gente que pasaba con indiferencia.

Estaba siendo demasiado ansioso al respecto… trató de mantener la compostura y no empezar a decir estupideces como siempre lo hace cuando no puede establecer un tema de conversación. Kuroko caminaba detrás de él, y podía sentir su mirada fija clavándole en la espalda.

Ya estaba anocheciendo.

"Por aquí…" Kise miró al chico de poca presencia de un respingo, el chico señaló un pasillo lleno de arboledas y plantas, alejándose del ruido y luces de la ciudad, mientras caminaba con pasos lentos. Kise sintió un entumecimiento en la espina dorsal, pero si se trataba de Kurokocchi no podía pasar nada malo. Tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia él.

Había un olor extraño en ese lugar.

Y cuando quiso acordar, Kuroko se detuvo en seco.

"Kise-kun" dijo calmado el peliceleste "Me alegra que me hayas acompañado, eso demuestra el nivel de confianza que me tienes…"

_¿A qué te refieres Kurokocchi? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?_

"¿De qué hablas Kurokocchi?" aunque no quería que su tono fuera inseguro, Kise se consideraba un mal actor. Kuroko no se había girado ni un centímetro, seguía mirando hacia la salida de aquel túnel.

"…pero no deberías confiar en un monstruo como yo… Kise-kun."

_¿De qué estás hablando Kurokocchi? ¿Por qué te consideras un monstruo?_

Kise confirmó cada respuesta con ver el kagune* que salía de su espalda, rompiendo la tela del uniforme de Teikou. El sentido común del rubio le gritaba que está era la oportunidad de correr y escapar del ser una presa fácil para un Ghoul, pero tan solo se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa. Sabía cuál era la sensación de sentir miedo porque ya lo ha experimentado desde pequeño, pero al ver a Kurokocchi de esa forma no le daba miedo en absoluto, por más que le pareciera una locura.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta, y aquellos ojos celestes, esos ojos tan fríos como un glaciar habían cambiado. Realmente sus ojos habían cambiado en todo, mientras se relamía los labios, saboreando la carne fresca que estaba enfrente de él.

Pero recobró el conocimiento al darse cuenta de que ese era su compañero, que ese era _Kise_.

"Kise-kun… te estoy dando la oportunidad de que huyas… ¡Hazlo!" musitó el chico entre dientes, estrujando su estómago "El hambre de un Ghoul es el mismo infierno, si no huyes… yo… no tendré el control de mí mismo…"

Kise se dio cuenta de un detalle importante. Y eso le estrujó muy profundo en el corazón.

Kurokocchi, realmente, no quería comerlo.

"Al principio pensé que podía controlarlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que… ser un Ghoul, ya es un infierno. Te traje aquí con el propósito de comerte… pero eres tú, Kise-kun, no puedo hacerlo…" dijo el peliceleste, saliva salía de su boca sedienta por el hambre, la vena brotando de su frente demostraba el intento de controlarse a él mismo. "Huye, Kise-kun… "

"¡No lo haré!"

Las pupilas rojas miraron directamente hacía la figura de cabello rubio. Los tentáculos escamosos que salían de la espalda de Kuroko se movían frenéticamente. Kise temió, tan solo temió por esas cosas de color rojo. A pasos lentos, se acercó al frustrado chico peliceleste, que controlaba su hambruna con su propia fuerza de voluntad.

"No lo haré, porque… no quiero dejarte solo en un lugar peligroso" acarició el cabello de color celeste con cariño "No me importa que seas un Ghoul… Kurokocchi, te quiero mucho." las lágrimas de Kuroko brotaron en esos ojos que lo hacían ser un Ghoul, no tenían ni un semejo de demostrar afecto al igual que aquellos ojos grandes y celestes de todos los días. Kise ignoró cada detalle que lo hacía lucir diferente a un humano común, y besó la frente del más bajo. "Kurokocchi… si te hace feliz, puedes… comerme."

El ambiente relajado y amoroso se desvaneció completamente.

"¿Acaso estás loco? Yo no–"

"Solo hazlo… es por tu bien, Kurokocchi…" musitó "…siempre pensé que, si estaba rodeado de personas que reconocían mis esfuerzos, me haría sentir vivo. Pero en cierto modo, tan solo vivía para ellos y no para mi… así que, me harías un favor si acabas con esto ¿sabes?"

Kuroko no toleró más las tonterías que estaba diciendo Kise.

Se mordió el labio y lo miró fijamente.

"Está bien… Kise-kun."

Kise suspiró. Pensó que, bueno, este tal vez era el final de su vida, y no la había disfrutado como él siempre ha querido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remordimientos de adolescentes. Y con tan solo 15 años de edad, ya tenía una decisión tomada, y si moría en los brazos de su querido Kurokocchi, ya no había problemas para nada. Sintió la respiración del Ghoul en su cuello, y antes de que se preparara para los dientes clavándose en su piel sensible, perdió el conocimiento instantáneamente.

―

"Ryouta-kun… ¡Ryouta-kun!"

Kise abrió lentamente los ojos, para mirar solo un techo de color blanco, y el ventilador de techo girando arriba de él. Parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta del aroma peculiar que inundaba la habitación. Era el aroma peculiar de hospital.

También en las mantas suaves que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" La mujer que hablaba a su derecha no era más y nada menos que su madre, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba el alivio de ver a su querido hijo consiente.

"Creíamos que no despertarías, ya que tienes un hematoma gigante en la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento durante dos largos días." el hombre a su izquierda era su padre, también tenía expresión de alivio.

Kise ante las palabras de su padre se sentó rápidamente, y se tocó las vendas que rodeaban gran parte de su cráneo. Estaban solo sus padres en la habitación y no había rastro de nadie más. Lo último que recordaba era como brotaba el kagune en la espalda de Kurokocchi, también su rostro mojado por las lágrimas… Y luego su vista se había vuelto negra; no sintió dolor, no sintió absolutamente nada.

"¿Quién me trajo aquí?" preguntó el rubio, mirando asustado a ambos padres.

"Un buen chico llamó al hospital, dijo que te encontró inconsciente en un parque, y que no sabía absolutamente nada de ti hasta que vio tu identificación estudiantil" dijo la mujer a su derecha.

"¿No sabes si tenía el cabello celeste, ojos grandes y…?" preguntó el rubio alarmado.

"Lo siento Ryouta-kun, no sabemos los detalles, pero le estoy completamente agradecida por haber llamado al hospital justo a tiempo" aclaró la mujer de cabellos dorados, sonriendo con alivio "Pensábamos que habías sido atacado por un Ghoul, pero gracias a Dios que no fue eso."

El padre asintió, reafirmando las palabras de su esposa.

Aunque Kuroko no cumplió su último deseo, en cierta forma le estaba agradecido, y le demostraba que le tenía mucho cariño. Y si tenía que guardar el secreto de que Kuroko era un Ghoul, lo haría, y también lo apoyaría en las buenas y en las malas.

Su madre continuó agradeciendo a Dios por traer a su hijo sano y salvo. Pero… ¿Realmente existiría un Dios entre nosotros?

Porque la realidad de nuestro alrededor ya era el mismo infierno.

―

Kise todavía estaba internado en el hospital por el golpe en la cabeza que casi lo deja en un estado de coma, Kuroko lo vigilaba desde el edificio de al lado. Pero al mirar a Kise ya consiente y a sus padres tratando de apoyarlo incondicionalmente, supo que era el momento de irse. Se colocó la máscara que cubría mitad de su rostro, y se marchó saltando de edificio en edificio.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos otra vez.

―

Kuroko y Kise no se presentaron en las prácticas durante una semana. Y durante esa semana los demás entraron en pánico. Obviamente se aliviaron cuando supieron que Kise sufrió un hematoma en la cabeza y ya había recobrado el conocimiento luego de dos días. Pero nadie sabía del paradero de Kuroko. Llamaron y llamaron a su teléfono, pero no hubo respuesta de parte del sexto jugador fantasma.

Pero las prácticas no podían posponerse.

"Akashi" el chico de lentes, Midorima Shintarou, se acercó al pelirrojo que revisaba su planilla.

"Shintarou… este no es momento para descansos, vuelve a la práctica."

"¿Sabes que le pasó a Kuroko?" el peliverde miró con desconfianza al actual capitán del equipo. Se formó una sonrisa siniestra en las facciones del pelirrojo. "Después de todo… él es uno de tus experimentos."

Akashi suspiró.

"Eso ya no es de mi incumbencia" musitó "Ahora se las tendrá que arreglar por él mismo."

"Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué Kuroko?"

Akashi miró la planilla por un momento para luego mirar el techo del gimnasio. Si algo que más odiaba en esta imperfecta civilización, eran los Ghoul. Los Ghouls hacían que el equilibrio de la vida fuese descoordinado y no tuviera un balance perfecto, los Ghouls eran el terror de la humanidad, y que el mundo en el que actualmente están viviendo está mal. Y si tenía que arreglarlo, tomaría medidas.

Su padre es un científico y cirujano, y heredó todo de él. Usando sus agiles habilidades y el hecho de recibir información confidencial de la CCG**, logró idear un plan que se ajustaba a su ideal de venganza. Kuroko había sido su sujeto a prueba, y aunque las cosas habían marchado a la perfección, Kuroko lo había engañado al demostrar la mínima pisca de miedo.

Suspiró frustrado.

"Pensé que Kuroko sería la persona indicada por su tranquilidad e indiferencia, pero ahora está asustado por todos los cambios que sufrió su cuerpo… no puedo dejar que ese chico indefenso trabaje para mí." musitó.

Midorima no hizo ningún gesto de desagrado ante las palabras crueles de Akashi, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sus falacias y teorías. Quizás concordaron por el simple hecho de compartir la dicha de que el mundo estaba mal, pero la mente mecánica y conspiratoria hizo que conociera la verdadera faceta de Akashi Seijuurou: el sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para acabar con los Ghouls, hasta sacrificar su propia vida.

"Mi deseo de venganza es tan profundo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… Y tú lo sabes perfectamente, Shintarou."

Midorima se estremeció.

"Hasta el simple hecho de…" Akashi cerró los ojos antes de completar el enunciado, y cuando los abrió, Midorima sintió el puro terror inundándose en cada parte de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Akashi seguían teniendo la misma frialdad de siempre, pero habían cambiado en todo sentido. Ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente y sin pisca de remordimiento "…ser lo que más odio en este mundo."

El peliverde quedó petrificado en su lugar, el terror puro invadió cada fibra de su ser. Akashi había alcanzado el borde de la locura, convirtiéndose en lo que más odia en todo el mundo.

Y la chica que se ocultaba en el pasillo del gimnasio, se llevó la mano hacía la boca para no gritar espantada, pero el sin fin de lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos habían empapado completamente sus mejillas.

No había un infierno bajo tierra, este era el infierno.

**FIN**

...por ahora…

*: Es el arma principal de los Ghouls: Son sus garras y su máximo poder. Cada Kagune es más fuerte que un "diente" y es descrita como un "músculo líquido".

**: Es una organización creada para combatir contra los Ghoul.


End file.
